Bad Girls
by Nikki Ross
Summary: Nicole, Nikki, Ross is a bad ass blonde who might have anger issues. She is a Serpent, cousin to Betty Cooper, and has issues with the Lodge's. Ever since she was little her and Archie Andrews had always been inseparable. When Jason Blossom get murdered and Veronica Lodge comes from New York secrets are reveled. Can a life long friendship turn into more. Or will the crash and Burn.
1. Breakdown

It was another day in Riverdale , the town of pep. Nicole Ross woke up with a groan the bright, white light of the sun hitting off the snow shining through her window, into her doe eyes. Archie Andrews was up early jogging around the town in his jacket and sweatpants. Jughead Jones was busy sitting in Pop's typing away on his computer while drinking a milkshake. Veronica Lodge was busy looking at outfit options for her first day of school at Riverdale High. Betty Cooper was sitting at the kitchen table with Alice and Hal eating breakfast. Cheryl Blossom was doing her make-up for the first day of the school year. Josie McCoy was singing in the mirror while brushing her hair. And Kevin Keller was in the shower while his dad got ready for work.

After getting ready and saying goodbye to her mom Nikki threw on her Serpent jacket on and grabs the keys to the to her motorcycle. She was out the door with time to spare. Nikki pulled into the parking lot and parked her bike. She hopped off and races into the building the cold chilling her to the bone. While running she bumped into her cousin Betty.

" Hey Nikki," Betty said as she steady her cousin.

" Hey Betts," she replied back regaining her balance.

" Let me guess you brought your bike to school." she said in a knowing tone. Nikki always took her bike everywhere. Even in winter. Why would now be any different than before.

" yeah. Let me guess you are still doing what your mother say," Nikki said in the same tone. Betty just rolled her eyes at her cousin. Nikki smirked and left her cousin standing in the middle of the hall.

She walked into her English class and sat down in the back of the class. The rest of the class shuffled in after a couple of minutes. Nikki first saw the bitchy, red head Cheryl Blossom, then singer/songwriter Josie McCoy, after her was writer Jughead Jones and and her cousin Betty Cooper. The person that caught her eye though was Archie Andrews. Archie was a football player that loved music. Nikki sat there staring at the red head she had know since she was a kid. She was a Serpent, but she stayed with her mom on the north side of town. People thought that all Serpents were nothing but trouble, some were. One very prominent Serpent was FP Jones , Forsythe Pendleton Jones Jr., Jugheads dad. FP's father was the original king of the Serpents until FP took over. Nicole would sometimes be told stories about how he never wanted to be a Serpent that he wanted a different life. He never explained to her ,though, what made him choose the life he lives now. She guessed it was for the best. She tried to stay out of adult business the best she could.

She sat there and waited for the teacher to begin class. The late bell rang and everyone in the room quieted down. Nikki looked up from her desk to find and brunette standing next to the teacher. Her eyes turned towards Archie to see him staring at the girl. Nikki sighed and looked back down at her desk.

" Class," she said getting their attention, " we have a new student with us this year. Everyone meet Veronica Lodge."

Whispers could be heard around the classroom as Veronica stood up front., " She came here from New York so please treat her well."

" That's okay Mrs. Monroe," Veronica said lightly.

" Nonsense. We all look out for each other right," she said looking at the class.

" Yes Mrs. Monroe," they all said at the same time.

" Ms. Lodge why don't you sit by Nicole." Mrs. Monroe said pointing to the back of the room.

Veronica nodded and went to sit by the blonde. Nikki heard a light chuckle escape Archie's mouth from what the teacher said. Anyone who knew Nikki knew she hated people. That's the reason why she sat in the back of every class. The class period seemed to end faster than it started. Nicole went to stand up and leave the room when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Veronica.

" I just wanted to say cool jacket."

" Thanks," the blonde said back. Pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

" What's the symbol on the back mean?" Ronnie asked.

" It's a family thing. I'll explain another time."

Ronnie nodded and the two girls left the room. The periods passed and everyone headed to lunch. Nikki was sitting with Kevin. Both were waiting for Betty to show up. Nikki looked around and saw Betty walking over to their table with Veronica following her.

" Hey guys," Betty said sitting down next to Nikki. Veronica sat on the other side next to Kev.

" Hey," the two said in unison.

" So I'm guessing you both met Veronica?" Betty assumed.

" Yeah, she sits next to me in English remember," Nikki said sarcastically.

" Don't take anything Nikki says personally. She is like this with everyone," Kevin reassured the brunette.

" I'm right here," Nicole reminded them.

" Nikki just.. she doesn't like people." Betty added. Though when Archie passed Nikki didnt defend herself. She stayed quiet till he was out of view.

" What was that about?" Veronica asked.

" What was what about?" Nikki said confused.

" You were silent when that kid passed," she pressed. Before Betty could answer for her Cheryl came up to them.

" Hey guys. Mind if I sit for a minute." She said pushing Betty and Nikki farther down the seat, " so what are you guys talking about? If it's about Archie Andrews I mean.. look at him,"

" We were actually talking about extracurriculars," Veronica said to the red head, " the principal thought it would be a good idea for me to get involved."

" Oh, cheerleading. We are holding tryouts today. And just so you know I am captain of the River Vixens."

" Is cheerleading still a thing?" Kevin asked looking around the table.

" Is being the gay best friend still a thing?" Ceryl replied coldly. Nikki coughed trying to keep from lashing out, " Nikki you should tryout to. I mean it might give you another lable other than the one you have. Plus you used to be one maybe rejoining could bring you back." Before Cheryl could finish Nikki got up and left the lunch area.

" I might," Veronica said, " if you tryout with me," she said looking at Betty.

" Oh. I'm sure she much to busy, but all are welcome," she said standing up, " follow me I'll follow you back. Cherylbomshell."

Betty stood up from the table, " come on let's check on Nik."

When the two girls walked into the bathroom they saw a cracked mirror with blood on it. They walked the rest of the way in and saw Nikki sitting on the floor next to a wall.

" Nik," Betty said to her cousin, " are you okay?"

When she didn't get answer she knew what that meant. Nikki was never one to lie , especially to family, so if you asked her if she was okay and she didn't answer you knew she wasn't. Betty looked back at Veronica and mouth " _Go get Archie."_ She nodded and left to find him leaving the two cousins alone. Betty walked over to Nicole and crouched down next to her. She wrapped an arm around her and pull her into a hug.

" It's okay," she repeated till Veronica came back. The brunette noticed the seen and mouthed to the blonde who wasn't in tears " _he's outside."_ Betty nodded and tried to get Nikki to stand up. When she was finally up Betty and Veronica lead her to the bathroom door and walked out. Archie was standing there waiting for Nicole to come out. He stood up straight when he saw the three girls come out. He noticed that red on Nikki's hand and the the tint I her eyes. When the girls were close to where Archie was he walked over and wrapped Nicole in his arms. Betty understood that they would neeed time alone. She grabbed Veronica's arm and pulled her away from the pair.

" Hey Nik. It's okay," Archie said soothing the crying blonde in his arms.

Archie was the only person in town who could clam her down when she was like this. For some reason unknown to everyone they had a connection that could never be broken. Even when Nicole joined the Serpents, he stood beside her decision. Archie would always comment about how alike her and her mother , Cassandra , were. In some cases he was right about that in others he was dead wrong. Nikki would go on about how different they were ,but he could see the similarities. Though, Nikki had proven time and time again she was a ticking time bomb waiting to go off he was there for her.

After Nikki was calmed down enough he walked her to the assembly. The two sat down and waited for it to start. About an hour later Cheryl had gone on about how her brother Jason was her soul mate and that they should use the semi-formal as a way to remember him. After that the last bell rang and the school cleared out. On the way out the door Archie was arguing with Nikki about she shouldn't ride her bike home. Of course she didn't listen.

* * *

- **I did put the assembly last in this chapter to fit the new plot so please don't yell at me! And PLEASE PLEASE leave Reviews! Until next time**


	2. 9 to 5

Archie and Nikki raced back to her house so she could drop her bike off. Once she parked it Nikki jumped off and ran over to Archie's truck. She hopped un and the two drove off. They pulled into the parking lot of Pop's and got out if the truck. Archie opened the front door of the diner and Nikki walked in. The two found a booth and sat down. Nikki's hands were set on the table her fingers playing with the sleeves of her jacket. Archie looked down at the table and noticed the cuts her knuckles.

" Nik, you mind telling me what happened?" he said hoping to get an answer different from the one he was thinking.

" I think we both know what happened." she said turning her head to staring out the window. Her mind drifting back to her 6 birthday.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _6 year old Nikki was sitting on the couch next to Archie. The two were surrounded by Nikki's mom Cassandra, Alice Cooper, Nikki's cousin Betty, FP, and her father Jax. Her families dog Red came running into the house from outside. He jumped on the couch and laid down on Archie's and Nikki's lap. Jax grabbed a box from the table and handed it to her. Nikki grabbed the box and let looked at the tag. It said from FP, Daddy, and the Serpents. She smiled and opened it._

" _thank you. Thank you. Thank you,_ _"_ _she repeated._

" _No problem princess,_ _"_ _Jax said to his daughter._

" _It's nothing all that special._ _"_ _FP added. Nikki laughed and opened the box. Inside was a leather jacket she pulled it out and looked at it. On the back was a S with two serpent heads on both ends. The little blonde smiled and put on the jacket. Nikki didn't see her mother's eyes widen. Cass looked back and forth between the Serpent members and her daughter._

 _After everyone left Cass dragged Jax into the kitchen by the collar of his jacket. When she let go they were by the counter._

" _what the hell is your problem?_ _"_ _she asked furiously slapping the back of his head._

" _what are you talking about?_ _"_ _he asked rubbing his head lightly._

" _giving her that jacket,_ _"_ _she said as she paced the kitchen,_ _"_ _we agreed that when she was ready she would pick who she wanted to be._ _"_

" _yeah, yeah. I remember. It's just a jacket ,Cass, calm down._ _"_

 _Neither parent heard there daughter run upstairs to her room._

" _Jax I think you should go._ _'_

" _what?_ _"_ _he asked shocked._

" _you'll still see her you moron. I just.. you should be with the boys. Besides you didn't even want kids._ _"_

" _I'll still be able to see her,_ _"_ _he repeated._

" _yes._ _"_

" _okay,_ _"_ _he said._

 _Upstairs Nikki laid on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She didn't hear her window open._

" _hey Nik._ _"_ _a voice said. She sat up to see Archie sitting on the edge of her bed._

" _Arch? What are you doing in here?_ _"_

" _I wanted to see you,_ _"_ _he said going further on to the bed._

" _I don't want to talk._ _"_

" _what happened? You seemed happy when we left,_ _"_ _he said._

" _Mom and Daddy are fighting._ _"_

 _He didn't reply. He laid down next to her and the room fell into silence.._

 _: End of Flashback_

* * *

" Nik. Nik. Urg.. Nikki. Nicole." her snapped back to her friend .

" what?" she asked him.

" you really weren't listening to a word I said. Were you?" Archie said chuckling lightly. She rolled her eyes. The waitress came over to their table to get there orders.,

" I'm sorry Archie. I.." she said tears lightly sliding down her cheeks. She was cut off.

" It's not your fault. I just don't know why you let her bother you. She's an Ice Queen and what happened to Jason made it ten times worse."

" I know okay. I just have my father's temper. I don't know how you put up with me."

" Nicole Olivia Ross, I don't put up with you. You're not that bad." He tried to reason.

" Archie can you just take me home?" She asked him. He nodded and they stood up and left the diner.

Archie drove up to Nikki's house and let her out. She enters the house and he pulls away. Nikki ran up the stairs of the white house and into her bathroom. She quickly closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She had been best friends with Archie since their childhood. For some reason though since the end of last year she had been struggling with being around him. After a few minutes of leaning on the door she walked over to the sink. Nikki turns the fucet on hoping the water would help her wound. The hot water stings her hand as it washes of the cut. When she turned it off she noticed tiny piece of glass in her knuckles. Before she can move her hand her phone rings. She picks it up and accidentally hits her hand off the fucet head. She answers the phone and winces slightly in pain.

 _" Niks you okay there?" Her dad asked a tad bit worried._

" Hey Daddy. Yeah I'm fine just hit my hand off something." Technically she wasn't lying.

 _" So Nikki how was your first day of "school"," she could tell he was using quotes when he said school._

" It was fine Daddy. Archie and I went to Pop's after an assembly they had for Jason Blossom."

 _" You and Archie. I'm not going to have to talk to him right?" H asked playing the overprotective father._

Nikki sighed at what she said next, " no Dad we're just friends."

 _" I can live with that. Niks how's your mom?"_

" She's fine. You know how she is she doesn't like showing how upset she can be."

 _" What about you had any problems?" He asked knowing she wasn't good at controlling her anger._

" Well, it's the first day of school and punch a mirror. So.."

" _Things get easier once you graduate. I have to go, love you Princess."_

" Love you too Daddy."

She hung up her phone and threw it on her bed. Nikki sighed as she looked around the room. After a minute she layed down her bed.


	3. Outside

The next day of school was easier than the first. Archie gave Nikki a ride to school after arguing about how cold it was. When they pulled into the school parking lot Archie parked the truck and turned it off.

" Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked looking into her brown eyes.

" Arch, I can't keep worrying if I'm going to snap. I have to keep living."

" Alright," he opened his door and got out. Before Nikki could open hers Archie walked over and opened it for her.

" Such a gentleman," she joked taking his hand so he could help her out. He laughed and shut the door. Nikki sighed before walking towards the building. When she entered Betty walked over and hugged her. Archie laughed andd walked away from the two blondes.

" I'm so glad you're okay," she said squeezing her cousin.

" Betts, Love you too, but I.. can't.. breath," Betty let her go and Nikki fixed her jacket, " Again Elizabeth, human contact not my thing. You're lucky I love you."

Veronica saw the two blondes and walked over to them, " Hey Betty, Nikki"

" Hey Ronnie," Betty said back causing Nikki to look confused. _Ronnie,_ she mouthed trying to comprehend what happened.

" Nikki, how's your hand? I was worried." she said causing Nik to roll her eyes.

" trust me Sweetheart, I have hit glass a lot harder than that.'

Before Veronica could reply Cheryl came over.

" Hey girlies. So Nikki, given you didn't come to practice, but you were once a cheerleader we decided that you are on the team," She said holding her arms out waiting for a hug.

" wait what?" Nikki asked her. Eyes widening at what she said.

" I thought you would be happy. Begin a River Vixen is an honor." the red head retorted. Crossing her arms over her chest.

Betty and Veronica both looked at Nikki hoping she didn't lash out.

Nikki sighed, " why don't I let you know?"

" sure. Tell me at the Semi-Formal." She turned on her heels and walked away from the three girls. Nikki looked back and forth between the girls before walking to her locker. She opened her locker and grabbed her books for the first three periods of the day. When she closed her locker she saw her favorite writer Jughead Jones.

" Hey Jones."

" Hey Ross," he said back to her.

" So, Jones, when do I get to read this book?"

" Um.. how about when it's done," he said as they began to walk towards their class, " What happened? You're in the mood of if possible I would kill everyone here."

" Cheryl put me on the cheer team without me even trying out."

" Weren't you a cheerleader in ,like I don't know, middle school?" He asked her as they walked into the classroom.

" Yep," she said popping the 'p' at the end.

" Then what's the big deal? I mean besides you thinking high school cheerleaders are strippers," he said sitting down next to her.

" I guess it wouldn't be so bad. Urg.. see the thing you talk me into Jones."

" I know I'm such a horrible person," he said laughing. She pushed his shoulder slightly and he turned around in his seat. Once everyone was in their seat class started.


	4. Beginning of a Love Story

When the school day was over Betty, Nikki, and Veronica went to Pop's to discuss the Semi-Formal.

" The dance is literally tomorrow night and I still don't have a dress," Betty whined.

" Just borrow one of mine," Veronica said, " You know I have more than enough."

Nikki laughed at the scene unfolding before her, " Boo hoo cry me a river. You don't have a dress, I don't have a date."

" You sure about that? Because , Archie is single and everyone in school thinks you two are dating," Betty joked.

"Oh god we're just friends" said Nikki "plus I don't think he likes me like that if anything we would maybe be like brother and sister."

" Okay. Who are you trying to convince us or you?" Veronica asked leaning closer to her.

" You two, because I don't think he sees me like that."

" Like what?" Betty asked wondering what was going through her cousins head.

" As his…" she took a pause not what to be thinking about Archie and the word girlfriend in the same sentence.

Veronica interrupted her train of thought, " As his what?"

" Girlfriend," she finally blurted out.

" Now was that so hard," Veronica asked leaning back in her seat and smirking.

" The whole school ships you two together, so go for it. What's the worst that could happen?" Betty said to the slightly younger blonde across from her.

" What's the worst that can happen? Hmm.. let's think shall we. My whole world could explode around me and if it ends our friendship would be ruined."

Veronica laughed, " and I thought I was dramatic," She joked.

" Oh bite me! Serpents and Northsiders don't mix, Betty. You should know that by now."

" Nikki you'll never know if you don't give it a chance."

" Betty's right," Nikki gave Veronica a confused look, " People miss 90% of chances they are given."

" What about the other 10%," she asked snarkily.

" The other 10% are not important. They don't matter at the moment. What matters is finding you a date and a dress on such short notice."

" If I say yes, will you two leave me alone?" Nikki asked her tone implying she was irritated.

" Yes!" they said in unison. Nikki sighed as Veronica stood up and dragged her out of the left the money on the table and went with her cousin and friend outside.

When the three girls pulled up to Veronica's house the car stopped. The man driving got out of the car and opened the door for them. Veronica got out first, then Betty who stared at the house in awe. Nikki got out last, unimpressed by the rich girl from New York's house. Veronica lead the girls inside her house and up the stairs to her room.

" Wow," Betty said in awe. The room had the walls painted white, lavender curtains covered the white and clear windows. Nikki looked around and saw a walk in closet. Her eyes widened,

" How many dress do you have?" she asked.

Ronnie thought for a minute, um.. a lot. I lost track awhile ago," she replied back, " anyway let's find you a dress. I was thinking either black or red would look amazing on you. Any suggestions?" She said walking over to her closet.

" I'm just doing this to shut you two up." She stated sitting down on Veronica's bed. Ronnie looked behind her and saw Nikki sitting on her bed. She sighed at first and walked into her closet. A few minutes later when she walked back out she had four dresses in her hand. Three black and one red. She held them out to the blonde wanting her to try them on. Nikki sighed before taking them and going in the bathroom. The first one she tried on was the red dress. The red one was long, with thin sleeves, and friled waist with a slit in the leg. She walked out and Veronica shook her head and Nikki went back into the bathroom. The next one she tried on was one of the black ones. This one was short, it's was sleeveless, and had sparkedled lace on the chest. She walked out again and Veronica shrugged. Nikki went back in to try on another black one. This one was long, had sleeves off the shoulders, and had a slit in the leg. She went back into Veronica's room to see what she thought. She got the same response as last time. The last one she tried on was black, it was sleeveless, and was long in the front and short in the back. When she asked Veronica's jaw dropped she snapped Betty's shoulder to get her attention.

Betty turned her head and looked shocked, " wow! Nikki you look amazing."

" That's the dress. Now leave Andrews to me," Veronica said standing up and smirking.


	5. Love Story

The night of the dance came sooner than expected. After hours of being in the building she was finally able to leave. Nikki got a ride home from school with Archie who offered to take her to the dance. She gladly accepted the offer. She figured Veronica had something to do with it given she said " Leave Andrews to me." Nikki didn't mind though Archie knew basically everything about her. They lived next door to each other and became best friends when they were four. they did everything together. Nikki remembered vividly when they first met her mother, father, and her had just moved to the North side.

 _Flashback:_

 _The four year old blond stepped, slid more then stepped, out of the black truck. When her small feet hit the cement driveway the wind blew her hair in her face. Blonde curls covering her doe eyes. She looked next door and saw a boy with fiery red hair sitting outside while his father washed their car. The little boy looked over at the blonde not fully able to see her face. He smiled at her and she smiled back before her mom called her._

 _" Nikki! come over where we can see you."_

 _Nikki sighed and looked at the ground. before walking to the back of the truck. The boy sighed as well as he lost sight of the blonde._

 _When all the boxes were in the house the family walked back into the white house. After awhile of unpacking Cassie decided they should go to Pop's. Nikki's father, Jax, said he couldn't because FP needed his help with something. He said good bye to Cassie and kissed Nikki on top of her head before walking out the door._

 _" So," Cassie said picking her daughter. " I guess that just leaves us."_

 _Cassie walked out the door with her daughter in her arms. She turned around and locked the door before setting Nikki down on the steps._

 _" Do you want to take the truck or the bike?" She asked looking down at the younger blonde._

 _" Bike!" the four answered louder then her mother expected._

 _" Okay then," Cassandra walked over to the garage and pushed her bike onto the driveway. She put the kick stand down and walked back over to the garage to shut it. Nikki heard the bang and jumped. Cassie walked over to her daughter and picked her up to set her down on the bike. Nikki sat in front of her mother on the gas tank. Cassie put the kick stand back up and started the bike. Nikki giggled at the sound of the engine starting. That was a normal case for though, what most kids found irritating Nikki found enjoyable. Cassie drove the two down the road to the diner she had basically grew up in. The bike stopped instantly causing the four year old to sigh._

 _" Come on sweetheart." Cassie got off and set Nikki on the ground. She grabbed her daughters hand and lead her into the diner. When the door shut behind her she saw Pop._

 _"Hey Pop,'' She said getting the older mans attention._

 _" Cassie Smith, As I live and breath," he exclaimed._

 _" It's actually Ross, now,'' she explained, " Sweetheart go find a table please.''_

 _Pop looked at her confused as the young blonde skipped away , " Ross? I thought you and Freddie Andrews were together,"_

 _She sighed, " We broke up in high school Pop. It just didn't work. Now I have a guy who loves me and my daughter."_

 _" She's a cute kid," he stated, " I hope she grows up to be like her mother. Though, you do know that some parts of history are bound to repeat." He said getting a weird look from her._

 _" Your point begin?''_

 _" Maybe the young girl will end up with an Andrews," the bell on the door rung meaning someone else came into the diner. Pop looked to see who it was, " Well speak of the devil. Freddie Andrews, how have you been?''_

 _Cassie turned around to see Fred Andrews standing by the door with a kid next to him._

 _" Hey Pop. I've been good," Fred replied back._

 _" Who's the kid?" he asked the other man._

 _Fred looked down, " This is my son Archie," he bent down to talk to his son. " why don't you go get us a booth," Archie nodded and walked away from the grown ups._

 _" Hey Cass," He said awkwardly._

 _" Hey Freddie. And it's Cassie now," She clarified._

 _Archie walked around to find a booth when he say the same young blonde from next door. He decided that if they were going to be neighbors they might as well be friends. He walked over to the blonde and sat across from her. She looked up and saw the kid._

 _" Hi," she said barley above a whisper._

 _" Hi. I'm Archie," he said._

 _She smiled at his bluntness, " I'm Nikki.''_

 _'' Nik, i think i'll call you Nik," she looked at him confused._

 _While Fred and Cassie were awkwardly talking Pop looked over to see Archie and Nikki talking._

 _'' And what do you know I was right," He stated getting a confused look from Fred as Cassie's eyes widened. The two parents turned around to see Archie and Nikki sitting across from each other talking, " I'll make a bet with the both of you. I bet $20 that those two kids will be together by their Senior year."_

 _Cassie looked back and forth between the to kids and Pop, " I'll take that bet."_

 _" I'm in," Fred agreed._

 _: End of Flashback_

12 years later Nikki now sat in her bed room getting ready to go to a dance with her best friend. She heard a knock on her door and figured it most be Betty and Veronica.

" Come in," Nikki shouted from inside her room. The door knob turned and in walked the to girls.

"Wow, this is not what I though your room would look like," Veronica commented. They walked further into Nikki's room and set their bags down on the floor.

" Now," Betty said walking behind her cousin, " Let's get you all dolled up for Archie."


	6. We Own the Night

Veronica and Betty spent most of their time doing Nikki's hair and makeup. The three girl's heads shot up when they heard a knock at the door. They heard the door open slightly and Nikki's mom talking to Archie down stairs. Betty and Veronica squealed in her ears as they finished helping her get ready. Nikki pushed both girls away and got up out of her chair. She stood up and slipped on her black open toed heels.

The two other girls went downstairs to greet Archie. She stood up and looked into to the mirror one last time. She knew this was one of the craziest things she had ever down. She sighed and opened the door, her heart was pounding against her chest. A smiled on her face as she finally gained the courage to go downstairs. Nikki walked down the stairs of her house and stopped when she Archie. He stood up and fixed his outfit.

" Wow Archibald," She said surprisingly shocked, " Who knew you cleaned up so nice.'' Nikki walked over to Archie and gave him a hug.

" Nik,'' He said stuttering over his words, " y.. you look amazing.'' A blushed started to form on hr cheeks as spoke.

" Where are the other two?'' She asked wondering why they weren't there harassing them.

He laughed at the blonde as they began to walk to the door, " Oh they left after they threatened me.'' he said smiling. He opened the door and allowed her to go out first. She walked through and he closed the door behind them.

" Let me guess, it was mostly Betty,'' Nikki said laughing at the idea. Archie laughed along and nodded, they both knew this would be awkward they've been best-friends since they were four, " um, Archie, I was wondering if maybe, I don't know.''

" Is Nikki Ross stumbling over her words?'' He asked her mockingly.

She laughed, a blush forming across her cheeks, " But in all seriousness, have you ever thought of us being more than this?''

" You mean more than best-friends?'' he asked wanting to make sure he heard her right.

" Yes.''

He laughed as he opened the door for her. He didn't make eye contact with her after she said this." Nik,'' he started but he didn't know what else to say. Of course he thought about it she was absolutely beautiful to him. Even though her hands were covered in scars, it didn't bother him.

" Archie you don't have to say anything you don't mean,'' She said quickly as he got into the driver seat.

He sighed looking into her doe eyes, " Nik, of course I thought about. Hell Betty and Kevin never stop yelling at me for not making a move.''

" Seriously?'' She asked the redhead in utter shock," Why didn't you say anything?''

He laughed and nodded his head yes, " I figured if I made a move and you didn't feel the same it would ruin everything.''

" So you didn't ask me out because of Veronica?'' She asked him curiously as she sat in the truck.

He shook his head no and she smiled, " Archibald, is this you way of saying you like me?'' I asked rhetorically.

He didn't reply even if she already knew the answer. He just drove away from her house, they drove to the school and he stopped the car. Archie looked at her with a smile before getting out. She was about to open the door when it swung open.

" Remind me to thank your Dad for raising you with manners,'' Nikki said stepping out of the car. He took her hand and lead them inside.

Betty and Veronica were already there waiting for them with Kevin. They looked around until they found the couple. Betty ran over to them first followed by Veronica and then Kevin.

" What took you guys so long?'' Kevin asked anxiously.

Archie and Nikki looked at each other not knowing what to say. Kevin looking between the two before he got it. He smiled at they but knew that it would be difficult to pull the other to away.

" Betty, Veronica how about we go get some punch,'' Kevin said wanting his other friends to have sometime to themselves.

Veronica looked at him confused, " Kev, you just said you didn't want punch.'' Betty nodded in agreement at the brunettes statment.

" Well, I changed my mind,'' He said sternly.

Veronica sighed and nodded. She put a hand on Nikki's shoulder and said, " We'll be back once we get the diva his punch.''

Nikki nodded as the three walked away. Nikki turned to her best-friend about to say something when her phone went off. She pulled it out and looked at it. It was a text from Toni Topaz her only girl friend from the South side.

 _Call me when you get this_

 _-xoxo TT_

She looked up at Archie who had a worried look plastered on his face.

" Everything okay?'' He asked her. She nodded in response before thinking of how to get away.

" Yeah, everything's fine. I.. I'll just be right back,'' She said before walking towards the bathroom. She walked in and scrolled through her contacts. She pressed on TT's name and waited.

" _Goldie, about damn time,'' she said_ _exasperated_

" What do you want TT I'm out,'' Nikki replied angrily.

 _She groaned, " Well sorry but this couldn't wait.''_

 _"_ What couldn't _?''_

 _" No, I want to know what's so important.''_

" Remember that guy I said I liked. Well we're finally getting somewhere.''

 _TT gave a depressed sighed, " I really sorry Goldie, but it's your Dad.''_

Nikki's breath caught in her throat, " W.. what about my Dad?''

" _He got into an accident. He's in the hospital now.''_


	7. Big Fun

Nikki walked out of the bathroom as she fought not to cry. She came to the dance floor and everything blurred. The music and laughter echoed and mixed. Everything blurred and she couldn't hold back anymore, tears began to stream down her cheeks. Before she could crash to the ground a pair of arms wrapped around her. She couldn't tell who it was, but she guessed it was Archie.

Every time she breathed it caught in the back of her throat making gasp for air. Before she knew what was happening she was being lead outside. She heard Kevin and Archie talking but couldn't make out what was being said. By the time that she calmed down Kevin had gone inside and Archie was doing what he always did. He was just there, there when she was ready to talk, there when she needed someone to lean on, and just to comfort her.

Nikki didn't speak at all she did was lay her head on his shoulder, " thank you," she spoke softly, voice cracking, " thank you for getting me out of there.''

" Nik, I told you, you don't have to thank me,'' He replied wrapping an arm around her, " I know if you wanted to tell me you would. But you have never cried to point were I had to stop you from crashing.''

She nodded and pulled away from him. Nikki looked down at the ground her expression somewhat softened as he spoke to her. She realized that, that's how it has always been. Archie was always there, he was a consent in her life. His words calmed her.

"Plus your always there for me when I need you so think of it as me returning the favor," replied Archie getting a small smile from Nikki. She his shoulder lightly moving him a little.

She sighed and looked around. When she saw no one else was there she answered, " When you asked if I was okay before, I got a text from one of my friends on the South Side. It told me to call her, so I went to the bathroom,'' Her voice cracked again at the thought of telling Archie, " She told me that my Dad was in the hospital. That he got into an accident.''

Archie didn't say anything, he didn't what to say to make this better. So he sat there with his arm still wrapped around her. She sighed and looked up at him wanting for him to tell her everything was going to be fine. Nikki knew couldn't, though, she knew that nothing could make this better, but being with Archie could make it bearable.

The silence was broke by Nikki's phone going off, " Um.. so my Dad's friend is coming to get me,'' she said after looking at her phone. Nikki stood up and fixed her dress.

" Do you want me to come with you?'' he asked wanting to make sure she was okay. Archie stood up beside and she gave him a hug.

" I think you've done enough for one night,'' Nikki said pulling away again, " Go to Cheryl's after party and we can talk later.''

He nodded and looked at her for a moment. The wheels in his mind turning, wondering what he should do before she left. Without a worry he leaned in a placed a small kiss on Nikki's lips. Archie didn't want to push to far that night, but Nikki wanted more. She pulled him closer and deepened the kiss.

After a few minutes they pulled apart with the honk of a horn, " I should go,'' Nikki said out of breath. Archie nodded and let go of her. She walked away but looked back every now and then with a smile.

Archie started walking inside right as she got in the truck. Chuckling as he did so.

* * *

 ** _Nikki's POV:_**

I got in the truck after kissing Archie. I had a smile on my face which was very rare. FP sighed before starting the car again.

" What did we tell you about the North Side, Goldie,'' FP said as he drove down the rode.

I sighed before looking at him, " It's Archie, he was friends with Jug and he's my best-friend.''

" You really trust him?'' He asked anger dripping from his words. I nodded and he ran a hand over his face, " Okay, don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart.''

I looked at him shocked, " Why do I get the feeling there is something your not telling me?''

He shrugged his shoulders and continued to drive. I knew tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

 ** _Archie's POV:_**

I walked back into the school after I finally kissed Nikki. I was happy, excited, and worried about happened. But I continued to walk until I found Veronica, Betty, and Kevin.

" Arch, where's Nikki?'' Betty asked me worriedly.

" She left. Her Dad got into an accident,'' I explained getting a sad expression from my friends. Veronica's expression changed from sad to confused in a matter of seconds though.

" Archie, why is there red lipstick on you?'' She asked me. I panicked, not knowing how to reply, " Oh my gosh! Did you have a make out session before she left?''

I didn't reply again looking guilty. I rubbed the back of my neck avoiding the question.

" Thank God!'' Kevin exclaimed, " do you know how tiresome it is listening to both of your pining.''

Betty nodded, " So, are we going to Cheryl's for the party?'' she asked us.

" I told Nik, I'd tell her how it was,'' I said getting 'fines' from the group. I knew Cheryl would try something to make Nikki mad, but I didn't know what.

 ** _A few minutes_** ** _later_**

Veronica and I sat in the closet talking to one another.

"Okay. so how old were you and Nikki when you met?'' She asked me.

I thought back to me first officially meeting her, " We were four.''

" Wow! That's a long time. And speaking of long time how much longer do we have?'' I shrugged not knowing. She groaned and then thought, " Well, if we're gonna pull this off, we need to look the part.''

I nodded as she came closer and started messing with my hair. I knew something was going to happen when she began to walk closer. She moved from my hair to my shirt and started to undo the buttons. Before I knew she placed her lips on mine.

The closet opened and we both pulled back. I heard Reggie and Chuck cheering, I looked over and saw the shocked looks that were plastered on Betty and Kevin's faces. I knew I was screwed, I knew that Nikki was going to be pissed, and I knew that I had to be the one who told her.


	8. Just a Dream

FP finally stopped when got to the hospital. Nikki got out of the car and ran inside only to greeted by Toni Topaz and Sweet Pea.

" Cool it Goldie,'' Sweet Pea said holding his hand up to stop her, " He's still out.''

" What the hell happened?'' Nikki asked her friends, " Why didn't you call me sooner?''

" We don't know,'' TT said honestly, " FP told us to tell you.''

Fp came in shortly after and saw the seen, " Sweet Pea, they say anything?''

" Only thing they told us is he'll be out for awhile.''

FP nodded and looked around I'll be back I need a drink. Nikki sat while Sweet Pea and Toni were still standing.

" So, Goldie how was the 'dance'?'' Toni asked her friend suspiciously.

" Fine.''

Sweet Pea laughed, " Is that why your lipstick's messed up?'' he asked sarcastically.

" What!'' Goldie said standing up. She grabbed her phone from her purse and looked.

" Seems like you did have fun,'' Toni said laughing, " Was it the kid you like?''

Nikki nodded and looked at the time, " Shit. Can one of you take me home before my mom kills me.''

Sweet Pea lead Goldie outside to his, " You know it's gonna hurt like a bitch.''

She nodded and got on, " I know Sweets, but thank you for the concern.''

He smirked and got on the bike, Nikki followed after him and started the bike, " Hold on,'' Sweets said as he drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

 ** _Archie's POV:_**

After the incident I drove home knowing that I completely screwed up. I walked in to find Dad sitting on the couch watching TV.

" Hey Dad,'' I said walking into the living room and sitting down next to him.

" Hey,'' he replied turning the TV off, " How was the dance?''

" It was fine. I just..'' I started, " I really screwed up.''

" How?'' He asked sitting up.

I sighed and ran my hands down my face, " I told Nikki I liked her.''

" That's great.''

" But then I went to the after party at Cheryl's, and realize Nikki told me go. But Veronica ended up kissing me,'' I explained sadly, "I don't know how to make this better.''

" Well one thing that might help is telling Nikki what happened,'' Dad said , " Believe me I have been in this position. It would have done me a lot of good to just explain the situation.''

" Did you at least talk to her?'' I asked.

He laughed, " No. I just let her walk away. So learn from my mistake. If you really care about her talk to her.''

I nodded and walked up to my room. I shut the door and laid down on my thinking. How could I explain this without looking like an ass.

* * *

 ** _Nikki's POV:_**

After what felt like a few seconds Sweet Pea finally got me home safe and sound. He walked me to the door and I kissed his cheek. I opened the door and saw my mother wasn't home, which meant she was probably called into work again. I sighed and shut the door behind me. I walked up the stair case to my bed room and walked in. I looked around and my eyes landed on the board by my desk. The board was covered in pictures of Jughead, Betty, Archie, Mom, Kevin, FP, Dad, and even Red and Vegas.

I heard my window open which led me to believe that Archie saw my light on, " You know that you could use the front door,'' I said turning around.

" Yeah I could, but I think we've gotten to comfortable with this,'' He explained with a smile.

I laughed and walked over to my bed and sat down, " So what might I help you with Archibald?''

" I wanted to tell you something before you heard it from heard it from Cheryl or Reggie,'' He said coming over and sitting down next to me.

" What happened?'' I asked casually while in the inside I was on the verge of breaking.

" I didn't want to tell you tonight because of everything with your Dad,'' He said as his reply.

" Archie, if you think I haven't had a bad day your wrong. I am literally on the verge of breaking, but if you telling means it's better then what I'll hear at school,'' she paused catching her breath, " Than I'd much rather you tell me.''

He began to explain how Betty, Kevin, Veronica and him went to Cheryl's after party. He explained how Cheryl chose him and Veronica to play seven minutes in heaven. My heart broke before he even explained what happened, " I swear to Nik, I did not sleep with her.'' I nodded and he said all they did was kiss and I sighed.

" So did that mean anything?'' I asked trying to understand.

He shook his head, " Me kissing you felt right. Me kissing Ronnie, just.. I made me feel like I was just another guy to her.''

" Well I'm glad you told me, but what does this mean for us?'' I asked confused.

I could see the wheels in his mind turning. Trying to think of answer, " How about we go out?''

" What?''

" Yeah. just you and me. Go to Pop's get our usual booth. Talk about about what we both want,'' He explained getting a surprised look from.

" If I say fine, will you stay the night,'' he titled his, probably wondering why. I haven't asked to stay the night since my parents split up, " I just don't want to be alone right now.''

He nodded and took his coat off. I smiled thinking about much had changed since July 4. I laid back the bed and Archie left the room to go lock the front door. I turned on my side and face the door hoping he came back. And he did, the thing about Archie and me is we always came back to one another.

" Night Nik,'' He said laying down beside me.

" Night, Archibald,'' I replied causing him to laugh


	9. Just my Imagination

The morning came quicker than expected for the couple laying in the Ross house. Nikki's mom came home late that night after her irritating shift at the hospital. She walked to her daughter's room and opened the door to find Archie and Nikki in the same bed. Her stopped and her breath caught in her throat at the sight. Cassie couldn't help but worry that Archie might hurt her daughter. Of course she trusted Fred and Archie Andrews, Fred more than his son, but the worry was still there. Men had never really helped her like she thought they would. They all ended up hurting her weather it have been physical or emotional, she always ended up crying at the end of the day. But her ex-boyfriend, no not Jax, he had protected her for almost three years before he ended up hurting her.

 _Flashback:_

 _Cassie rolled over and fell into the arms of a man she trusted more than anything. She smiled and snuggled into his bare chest laying her head down on it. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Before to long his alarm started going off to awaken them for schooled. Cassie groaned and moved closer to him trying to closer the non existent space between them._

 _" Cass,'' her boyfriend said opening his eyes and looking down at her trying to get her up, " Come on Cass.''_

 _" mm.. 5 more minutes Freddie,'' Her words barely understandable. He laughed and moved out of the covers and off the bed to get dressed. Cassie mumbled and moved further under the covers._

 _" Cass, if you don't get up we'll be late for school.''_

 _Cass sighed and got out of bed, " You're lucky I have clothes here,'' she said walking over to him. Cassie placed her arms around his neck. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist._

 _" yes, well you're here more than you are anywhere else,'' He stated happily._

 _She looked up at him, " Is that complaining I hear?'' she asked sarcastically._

 _" No,'' He said, " you're welcome here any time. You know that especially after we told my Mom about everything.''_

 _She laughed, " Oh, okay Mr. Andrews. I don't know if I believe you.''_

 _" I love you Cassandra Smith,'' he said placing a light kiss on her lips. She smiled and placed her hands on his chest._

 _" I love you too Fred Andrews, but didn't you say we were going to be late.''_

 _: End of Flashback_

Cassie snapped out of her thought and walked back down the stairs to the kitchen. She sat there wondering if she should have given him a chance to explain. He hurt her more than he knew, first he made out and possibly slept together, then when she didn't give him the chance to explain he started dating a complete holy roller. Of course she missed him, but he left her alone to deal with Alice and her father.

A man who was known be a complete drunk and was known to an ass when he was. After everything she ended up having to stay with FP. The memory over everything that happened in that house had left her scared, but she suppressed it. Cassie pulled out her phone and finally decided to talk to him. She scrolled through her phone until she found Fred's number, she hesitated before pressing his number. It rung a few minutes before he finally answered. She held her breath wanting him to speak first.

" _Cassie,'' he said shocked, " Everything okay?''_

" Um.. Yeah everything's fine.''

" _Then why did you call?'' he asked confused, given they hadn't talk in years._

" Because I wanted to say I'm sorry.''

" _Sorry,'' he said back, " sorry for what?''_

" For never giving you the chance to explain what happened. For just running away from it.''

" _Cassie, you don't have to say sorry.''_

" You can call me Cass,'' she said but soon regretted it, " if you want.''

 _'' Cass, you had every right to be upset. FP told me what happened after we broke up. And I'm so sorry. I really didn't know what happened back then, but I know you were the last person I wanted to hurt''_

" Don't be. I probably deserved it,'' I said

 _he sighed, " Don't say that. Nothing that happened to you deserved,'' he explained,' so is that the only reason you called?''_

" Um.. Archie is here in Nikki's room. Nothing happened that I know of. I just... I was wondering if you wanted to go to Pop's and talk?''

 _He thought, " I have lunch free since Archie started school. Does today work for you?''_

She smiled and nodded, " Yeah. Yes, that is fine.''

He said okay and she hung up. She put her phone down and smiled. She knew that they wouldn't get back together, but the least they could is clear the air. She did miss him when they first broke up. Cassie learned to get over it, she had to focus on keeping her sanity.

" Mom, who were you talking to?'' Nikki said. Her Mom looked up to see her daughter's face covered in makeup. Cassie started laughing, " Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want.''

" Where's Archibald?'' She asked her daughter after a few seconds of laughing.

" He left before I came down,'' Nikki said.

Cassie nodded but than looked at her, " He didn't come down here.''

" He left through the window like always.''

Cassie sighed and stood up leaning against the table, " You know I was fine with that when you guys were kids. But you're older now, and it just doesn't look right.''

" Mom, nothing happened,'' Nikki explained

" I know. I'm just worried okay. I have every right to worry.

* * *

 ** _Fred's POV:_**

I literally just woke up when my phone went off. I sighed and picked up to see who it was. To say the least I was shocked when I saw Cassie's name on the screen. I rubbed my eyes answered after letting ring for a while.

" Cassie,'' I said shocked, " everything okay?'' Cassie hasn't called me in years, so when she did I was shocked.

 _" Um.. Yeah, everything is fine.'' I didn't know what she wanted if something wasn't wrong._

" Then why did you call?'' I asked confused, given we barely even saw each other.

 _" Because I wanted to say I'm sorry.''_

" Sorry,'' I said back. If anything I was the one who should saying sorry, " sorry for what?''

" _For never giving you the chance to explain what happened. For just running away from it.''_

" Cassie, you don't have to say sorry.' _'_ I didn't know how long she felt like she was the one with regrets.

" _You can call me Cass,'' she said but soon regretted it, " if you want_.''

 _''_ Cass, you had every right to be upset. FP told me what happened after we broke up. And I'm so sorry. I really didn't know what happened back then, but I know you were the last person I wanted to hurt''

" _Don't be. I probably deserved it,'' she said sadly._

he sighed, " Don't say that. Nothing that happened to you deserved,'' he explained,' so is that the only reason you called?' _'_

" _Um.. Archie is here in Nikki's room. Nothing happened that I know of. I just... I was wondering if you wanted to go to Pop's and talk?''_

I thought for a minute wondering if we were both willing to take the chance, " I'm free for lunch given that Archie started school. Does today work for you?''

 _" Yeah. Yes, that is fine.''_ I could tell she was excited from the sound her voice. She hung up and I smiled before getting ready for work. After I got ready I walked down stairs and saw Archie in the kitchen.

" Hey Dad,'' He said and I laughed.

" I was just told you were Nikki's?'' I asked standing in the doorway.

He froze and I laughed to myself, " Where did you here that?'' he asked not looking at me.

" Nikki's Mother told me," he turned to face me, " Though I never pegged you for a guy to stay the night and leave.''

" Nik, wanted me to leave before her Mom got home,'' he explained drinking a cup of coffee.

"Well that didn't work.''

He laughed, " Apparently.''

" Hey so I have something to do during my lunch break today,''

Archie's eyes widened, " What? Like a date?''

" No not a date. I'm just talking to and old friend.''


	10. As Time Goes By

Nikki walked back upstairs after talking to her mother. She still wondered what Fp meant and wondered who her mother was talking to before entered the room. She walked over to her board, picked it up, and set it down on her bed.

" What are they hiding,'' she muttered looking at the pictures of her mom and Fp. Her widow opened and she turned to see who it was. Nikki smiled when she saw her favorite redhead, " Archie, you just left.''

He smiled and entered her room, " I know but Betty, Kevin, and Veronica want to met at Pop's,'' he explained walking closer to her. He looked at her bed and saw the picture board, " Why are looking at this?''

" My Mom and Fp are hiding something,'' She said turning back to the board.

Archie nodded, " so's my Dad,'' he said causing her to turn around, " when asked him what to do after Veronica kissed me e said he went through the same thing.''

" Do you think that are parents could be involved in this towns biggest secret?'' She asked him scarcely. He didn't respond for he knew their parents had secrets, " Well Betty and Jug are focusing on Jason Blossom's death and killer, maybe me and you can focus on our parents.''

He nodded, '' I think we can,'' him saying this made her smile, " so we going to Pop's or not?''

She sighed and nodded grabbing her jacket from the door knob. They walked down stairs together, Nikki completely forgetting her mom was home.

" Nikki, where you going?'' Cassie asked walking to the door of the kitchen, " Archie,'' she said in shock, '' how did yo.. when... when did yo..'' she stuttered, " window she said leaving the it at that.''

" Yeah,'' Nikki said, " um.. we're going to Pop's to met our friends. That okay?''

Cassie nodded at her daughter and the Andrews boy, " Just call if you go anywhere else.''

They nodded and walked out the door.. Archie grabbed Nikki's hand leading her away from her bike.

" Archibald, you know I don't like four wheels,'' she whined as he dragged her.

He laughed and looked at her, " Yes I think everyone knows of your hatred for four wheels. But it's cold so suck it up.''' She sighed and got in the truck

" We aren't even official and you're being protective,'' she joked as he got in. He Looked at her with a smile before pulling out of the driveway. After about ten minutes of driving they finally got to Pop's . Archie got out and again opened the door for her.

" We gonna have to talk about what we are,'' He said getting a nodded from her.

" And I still have to thank you Dad,'' She said as they walked toward the door. He opened it for her and they entered.

" About time you got here,'' Kevin said happily, "Wait did you two?''

" No" They said in unison as they sat down.

" Nikki I'm so..'' Veronica started but was cut off

" Veronica it's fine Archie explained everything,'' Nikki said getting a sigh of relief from the brunette.

She smiled at her, " Oh thank God. I don't think I could stay here if you hated me.''

Before I could reply a waitress cam over, " Chocolate milkshake,'' Archie said before I could. Their friends eyes widened at the exchange.

" That was adorable,'' Betty said in awe. I kicked her under the table get a wince of pain from her, " Ow..''

" What happened?'' Kevin but he probably already knew.

Before she could say Kevin and Archie said in unison, " She kicked you.'' Causing the three girls to laugh. Archie and Nikki shared glances at each other that went unnoticed by their friends except Betty.

" Okay what are you two hiding?'' She asked anxiously.

The redhead and blonde looked at each other before Nikki replied, " Our parents are keeping stuff from us.''

" I mean yeah all parents do,'' Veronica said unimpressed.

" No we mean stuff involving the town,'' Archie said getting Kevin and Betty's attention, " No one found it weird that Mrs. Ross, Betty's mom, and my Dad can't even be in the same room as each other.''

Kenvin nodded in agreement, " Now that you mention it I've seen it to.''

" Can you guys keep a secret,'' They nodded and leaned closer, " When Archibald and I first officially met, before my Mom told me to go find I seat I heard what Pop said to her.''

Betty looked shocked, " You said all you remember was meeting Archie.''

Nikki sighed, " I lied okay. I didn't want my Mom knowing I heard,'' She said trying to defend herself, " if she found out she would be pissed.''

" Nik, stop with suspense and say it,'' Archie said. She nodded before taking a breath.

" I heard her and Pop talking about Archie's dad and her. Something happened when they were in high school. That they won't tell us. I think that's why Mr. A, Aunt Ali, and Mom can't be around each other.''

They looked at her shocked, " Then we figure it out,'' Betty said getting a nod of agreement from everyone.


	11. We Didn't Start the Fire

Nikki's POV:

Archie and I looked at each other with worry. We didn't want to get them involved not yet anyways.

" Elizabeth, you guys don't have to help,'' I started to say, " you guys are already working on something with Jughead. Archie and I got this.''

Archie nodded, " Plus we have connections to all of our parents and then some,'' he explained to them, hoping he could lessen the blow, " We'll be fine.''

" Oh,'' Betty said sadly, " Well.. um.. I guess keep us updated.''

I nodded, " We will. I think I have a lead already.''

" You do!'' They all yelled at me. I winced one thing I hated was yelling.

" Yeah my Mom, she was a photographer for the Blue and Gold in high school. And she filmed everything.''

Betty nodded, " If you could find where she hind the stuff.''

Veronica jumped in, " Then you could add pieces to the puzzle.''

I nodded and smiled we all got up to leave. Archie said he was going to start the truck and Betty was getting a ride home from Kevin. Veronica and I began to walk together.

" I'm really sorry for kissing Archie,'' Veronica said pleadingly.

I nodded, " I know,'' I said, " I'm not mad,honestly. I'm just confused.''

" About what?'' She questioned.

I sighed knowing it would come out eventually, " I so badly want to hate you,'' I said to her as I watched her smile fall, " but then your nice and caring and just can't. And I should for what your Dad's doing to my family, but I can't.''

Veronica didn't know how to feel about what she was just told, " So you don't hate me?'' she asked me as we stood by the bed of the truck.

" No. Just don't ruin it,'' I said getting a smile. She moved closer to me and wrapped her arms around me, " Ronnie no.''

She jumped away from me startled, " Did you.. did you just.. just call me.. me Ronnie?'' She stuttered.

" Yeah don't get used to it," I said walking to the door of the truck and getting in. I saw her smile from the mirror and groaned getting a look from Archie, " Why am I nice to people?''

" Because you're you,'' He said pulling away from the diner, " She seems to like you.''

" Yeah, I can try and hate her as much as I hate Penelope Blossom but I can't,'' I explained to him causing him to smile.

He continued to drive giving me small glances along the way, " We should take about us before we continue with this.''

I nodded and stopped the truck outside his house. I went to open the door, but he locked it before I could.

" Really how old are?'' I asked sitting back in the seat.

He shrugged, " we agreed to talk before we continued, so let's talk.''

" I'm sick of talking,'' I groaned. I pulled him closer and placed my lips on his. I don't think I could ever get enough of this. His hand went to waist wanting me closer to him. I crawled over to him and straddled his waist getting a smirk from. My body was tell me I needed oxygen but my mind was telling me I wanted more. Finally Archie pulled away leaving me breathless.

" So does that mean?'' He began to ask though he was just as out of breath as I was.

I laughed and pecked his lips, " If that's your lame way of asking me to be your girlfriend then yes.''

He smiled and kissed me again, this time we complete forgot my Mom was right next door, or that Betty and my aunt lived across the street. He again pulled me closer to him although this time I moaned into the kiss. I pulled away and looked at him.

"I love you,'' I said catching my breath. I pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear and smiled.

He smiled, " I love you too Nik.'' I laughed and unlocked the doors so we could get out. When I opened it he let me get out first and he followed close behind, " We have a mystery to solve and we just became a couple.'' He said listing the events that just happened.

" We've been busy,'' I joked as he followed me over to my house, " What time is it?''

" Noon. Why?'' he asked me confused.

I shrugged, " My Mom was going out for lunch today.'' I did want to know who it was, or if it meant anything. I was happy she was talking to people.

" yeah my Dad said he was going to met an old friend during his lunch break,'' He explained getting a weird look from me.

I opened the door and walked in, " You don't think their meeting each other. Do you?'' I asked leaning on the steps.

" I think they could be,'' He said shoving his hands in his pockets. I nodded and walked up stairs.

" Are you coming?'' I asked him not looking back.

He laughed, " Where are we going?''

" to the attic,'' I said. I heard him run up the steps to catch up with me and I smiled. I really needed to stop doing that, I do have a reputation to uphold.


	12. Better Than me

Archie followed Nikki upstairs to the attic. Nikki stopped and looked at the door in front of her. She sighed and pushed the door open. They walked slowly and Nikki pulled out her phone and turned her flash light on knowing there was no light up her.

" My Mom isn't good at hiding thing,'' She told the redhead, " it will most likely be in plain sight.''

he nodded and turned his phone light on. They began to walk around when Nikki stubbed her foot on something fell over. Archie looked over and saw her the ground, he ran over to check on her.

" Are you okay?'' he asked helping her up.

She nodded, " I'm fine, What did I hit?''

Archie moved his phone to a chest that said 'Midnight Club', '' What's that?''

" I've never heard the name before,'' Nik said honestly, " Help me take to my room.''

He nodded and put his phone in his pocket. They picked it up and began to carry it back to the young girls room. Nikki kicked her bedroom door open as they walked it in. They set it down next to her bed. They sat down on the bed and looked at the chest.

" I'm not opening it,'' Nikki said quickly. Archie laughed and went to open to open it, but it was locked. She went to her night stand and opened the drawer. Nikki came back with a bobby pin in her hand, " this may help.''

She picked the lock and he lift the lid. In the chest was VHS tapes, pictures, cassette tapes, and a letterman jacket. They looked at each other confused.

" Whose jacket do you think that is?'' Archie asked the blond next to him. She shook her grabbed a photo from the box and shock washed over her face. There was a blonde in the way back and next to her was a black haired boy. In front of both of them was a latina girl, a redhead, and african american girl. In th way front laying down was a brunette boy.

" Arch, I think these are our parents,'' Nikki said hitting his shoulder.

Archie looked at the picture shocked, " No way that's them.''

She found another picture of a guy who looked somewhat like Archie and a girl who looked like her, " You still think their not them?'' she asked sarcastically.

" I'm gonna call Betty, you call Kevin,'' He said grabbing his phone from his pocket. She did the same thing.

'' Kev, you need to get here,'' Nikki said to here friend.

 _" What? Why? What happened?'' He asked frantically._

She sighed, " Nothing happened. Just get here and bring Veronica.''

Nikki hung up and looked at Archie as he hung up with Betty. The redhead walked over to the blonde and sighed.

" She's bringing Jug,'' He said as he looked at the picture of their parents.

She nodded and looked at the chest, " Kevin's bring Veronica.''

" Can you believe that, that is our parents?'' He asked in shock. Nicole shook her head. No of this made any sense to either of them.

Betty's POV:

I grabbed Jughead by the arm and lead him out of the house. We walked across the street and to Nikki's house. I was about to knock when I heard a car pull up. We turned our heads and saw Veronica and Kevin walking towards us.

" Hey we came as soon as we could,'' Veronica said getting out and running up to the porch with Kevin in tow.

I nodded and looked at her, " do you know why they called?'' I asked them.

" No all Nikki said to me was get Ronnie and get over here,'' Kevin explained to us.

Jug nodded, " well let's go see what they want.''

We all nodded as Jug pushed the front door open. We walked in and saw no one down stairs.

" Nikki!'' I yelled from the living room

I heard footsteps and then saw my cousin at the top of the steps.

" Shut that door and find a seat,'' she said in a voice stern voice, " we have something that'll blow your socks off,'' she finished before running from the top of the steps to her room. Kevin walked over and shut the door. When it was shut we all found a sit in the living room.

After a few minutes of waiting we heard heavy breathing and heavy steps coming down stairs. I heard something hit against a wall and looked around at everyone.

" guys we don't to see you going at it,'' Kev said wincing.

Nikki groned at the thought, " instead of making snide comments why don't you guys help,'' she yelled from the bottom of the steps. We turned around and saw Archie and Nikki carrying a chest over to them.

" What is that?'' Ronnie asked them.

They set it down in front of us as Nikki breathed heavily, " it's what she was talking about at Pop's.''

Nikki placed her hands on her hips, " I was right they all did know each other,'' she said catching her breath, " I know Jug doesn't what I'm talking about, and the rest of you think I'm probably crazy. Just open it and look.''

We opened it and we all froze. A picture of a group of teens sat on top of everything else.

" Nikki who are they?'' I asked her worriedly.

She looked at us and smirked, " Oh, dear Elizabeth, those are our parents.''


	13. Sins and Tragedies

_" Nikki, who are they?'' Betty asked her worriedly_

 _She look at them and smirked, " oh, dear Elizabeth, those are our parents.''_

 _Present:_

" No way!'' Veronica yelled standing up, " This is crazy.''

Nikki scoffed, " Opposed to?''

" It would explain a lot,'' Jughead stated, " Why Alice, Mr. A, and Mrs. R can't be around each other, why Mrs. Lodge chose to come here of all places, and why my dad is so protective of Nikki and Mrs. R.''

" They almost look like you guys,'' Kevin said absent mindedly, " who's the redhead?''

Archie looked at them and shrugged, " we like it's Penelope Blossom.''

Kevin nodded and set the photo down, " What else is in there?''

" Pictures, cassettes, VHS's,'' Nikki explained, " I told you I had a lead.''

Betty sighed, " what do you think happened?''

" only way to find out is watch the tapes,'' Archie suggested to them.

They nodded and Nicole kneeled down to look through it. It decided on a tape a went over to the Tv, " before I put this in we all agree in doing this,'' Nikki said not looking at the black screen.

" Yeah,'' they all said in unison. She nodded and put the tape in, and hit play. Nikki stepped away and sat down next to Betty, Jughead head was sitting on the other side of Betty, Archie was leaning on one of the walls, and Kevin and Veronica were sitting next to each other. We stared at a blank screen for a few seconds.

 _Video:_

 _The camera was pointed at the wall when the picture came on._

 _" Is this on?'' a voice asked camera moved to show a blonde in a leather jacket, " Ali, is this on.''_

 _She nodded, " Yes Cass, how are you even in my grade.''_

 _" Just because I'm smart doesn't mean I have common sense,'' Cass said jokingly, " I'm planning on video taping everything from now on.''_

 _Ali laughed, " dad, sees you with that thing he'll be pissed,'' she explained._

 _" When isn't he pissed?'' the younger sister asked rhetorically. Ali laughed and grabbed her bag._

 _" You ready to go?'' she asked her sister, Cass nodded and the screen went black_

" That gave us information,'' Kevin said sarcastically. Nikki glared at the screen for a minute.

" So the girl filming is your Mom?'' Jughead asked her, and she nodded as the screen came on.

 _Video:_

 _Ali was walking through the school with Cass walking slowly behind her. Both girls stopped when and boy in varsity jacket walked by. Neither one spoke till he was gone._

 _" Ali, if you like him talk to him,'' the younger girl encouraged._

 _Ali scoffed at her, " yeah okay. I'll to Fp when you talk to Freddie.''_

 _" For your information I have talked to Fred,'' Cass said confidently._

 _ALi laughed and opened her locker, " Ask him out.''_

 _" Yeah liked he'd go out with me,'' She said faking a smile._

 _Alice shook her head, " if he didn't like you he wouldn't ask about you.''_

 _" He asks about me?'' Cass said with surprise._

 _She nodded, " now either go find lover boy or your friends. I don't need to be seen with my little sister.''_

 _Cass laughed and left the older blonde. She walked down the hallway until she saw a latino and her favorite political animal._

 _" Serena Samuels and Hermione Gomez, my girls,'' Cass said draping one of her arms around Hermione's shoulder._

 _They laughed at her, " Hey Cassie,'' they said happily._

 _" so what's with the camera?'' Serena asked as they walked down the hallway._

 _" This years is going to be kickass, and I am filming everything,'' the blonde explained to her friends._

 _They laughed and Serena looked at her, " everything?'' she asked with a smirk._

 _" Not that. God what is wrong with you people?'' Cass exclaimed laughing. She stopped and turned the camera. The camera was now on a brunette boy ._

Veronica paused the atpe and looked around, " Okay so we've seen my Mom, B's mom, Serena Samuels...''

" Who is now Mayor McCoy,'' Betty added.

Veronica nodded, " someone named Fp and now a brunette with no name.''

They nodded " Fp is Jones' dad,'' Nikki said. They nodded and Veronica unpaused it.

 _Hermione smirked at her, " Someone likes an artist/athlete.''_

 _" Shut up,'' Cass said pushing her, " go find a church Mrs. Lodge.''_

 _The Gomez girl groaned, " we are not getting married.''_

 _" Yes you will, and I get to pick the baby name,'' Cass said as they walked to class._

 _They laughed, " and what names would you pick?'' Serena asked her._

 _" A girl either Veronica or Nicole, a boy Ethan or Archibald,'' she said honestly. The other girls laughed at the names._

 _" You come up with those on the spot?'' Hermione asked of her best friend, " I have to say ,though, I like Veronica.''_

 _Serena looked at the two of them, " Where'd Archibald come from?''_

 _" Don't judge, I can pick your baby names too. Maybe Josephine, Joise for short,'' Though she stopped when she saw someone, " Speaking of babies there's lover boy.' Riverdale's very own Tommy Keller.''_

 _Serena laughed and walked away from them, " Oh young love,'' Cass said fake swooning._

 _" Come on,'' Hermione said pulling her into the class._

The video stopped and they all looked at each other. Nikki was the first to speak.

"So my Mom, picked three of our names. And Josie's name,'' she said surprised, " Love that.''

" Our Mom's were friends?'' Veronica asked sadly. Nikki shrugged not knowing what to say. The blonde had always hated the Lodges for what Hiram did to the Serpents. But the thing was she didn't know, she didn't know that Mom, and Hermione were friends.

" What do we do now?'' Betty asked to no one impreticular.

Archie and Nikki looked at each, '' we could keep watching.''


	14. If I Told You

Cassie's POV:

I was always early for everything it was no surprise I was at Pop's before Fred. I couldn't believe we both agreed to this, talking after so many years. I wouldn't know what to say when he showed up. Why was I panicking, maybe because about to have lunch with my ex. And his son is bestfriends with my daughter. I was lost in thought and panic when i heard someone sit down.

" Hey Cass,'' The familiar voice said to me. I looked at him and smiled formed across my lips, " early as always.''

" Well why be late when you can be early,'' I replied, " it's great seeing you again Fred.''

He nodded in agreement, " you too Cass. I can ask you something?'' I nodded and he leaned in, " why does it feel like this is our first time talking?''

" Because we're different people,'' I guessed. I would be lying if I said I didn't miss him. I regretted breaking up with him but I need time to process what had happened, " my turn. Did you ever what would happen if we stayed together?''

Freddie smiled at me and nods, " all the time.''

 _Flashback:_

 _I walked into Pop's and sat down at my usual table. I set my camera down and waited for a waitress. She came over and I ordered my usual chocolate shake. Minutes passed and began to work on my camera. My shake was set down on the table as I worked. I heard someone sit down in the seat and sighed._

" _Is there something I can help you with?'' I asked without making eye contact. People in town knew I hated talking to people. Especially if they are the people I go to school with._

 _He laughed at my words though, " that depends when you're free.''_

 _I looked up and saw Freddie Andrews sitting across from me smiling, " Fred um... what... what are you doing here? I mean you're here talking to me.'' I couldn't tell if this was a joke or not._

 _" I am,'' he said laughing again, " I wanted to asked you something.''_

 _I nodded, " well I'm here. Ask.'' Even if I was nervous I wasn't going to go easy on him._

 _" You don't make things easy,'' He said happily. It's like he never had a bad day with how much he laughed and smiled._

 _" If life were easy everyone one would do it,'' I said leaning back in my seat._

 _I took a drink of my shake and waited for him to reply, " Do.. do you... do you want to go out?''_

 _" can you repeat that please,'' I said leaning closer and moved my ear closer, " I couldn't hear you over the stutter.''_

 _Freddie sighed and chuckled, " Cass do you want to go out with me Friday_ _night?'''_

" _Maybe,'' I said causing his smile to fall, " I kidding. I'd love to.''_

 _: End of Flashback_

" When did we change?'' I asked Freddie scarcely.

" Junior year,'' he stated bluntly, " all because of a stupid game. Cass I was in love with you, and I never wanted to hurt you.''

I nodded in agreement, " I know. I kind of overreacted back than,'' I said making him laugh, " I loved you too ya know.''

" I would hope after three years of a relationship,'' he joked with a smile, " we were kids and we thought we were invincible.''

Nikki's POV:

I sat on the couch with Archie and Kevin, while Betty, Jones, and Veronica sat on the other couch. We were still watching the videos in the chest.

" which one should we watch next?'' Betty asked all of us.

I shrugged, " I don't know. It's not like they're labeled.'' I grabbed a taped and walked over to the Tv.

 _Video:_

 _" Girls what on earth are trying to do,'' The blonde asked angrily._

 _Serena and Hermione laughed and continued working, " This is what you've been waiting for a date with Freddie,'' Hermione said happily._

 _" We're going to the drive in,'' She explained, " not to a fancy restaurant.''_

 _" So, you still want to look nice,'' Serena said, " I did with Tommy, but the point is you to would be an amazing couple. Freddie Andrews and Cass Smith the ultimate power couple.''_

 _Cass laughed, " Yeah okay. One date, it's not like we're getting married,'' she said going to look in the mirror, " Gomez hand me my camera''_

 _" Okay. And he's dropping you off here,'' Serena said as the blonde grabbed the camera, " cause we want to know everything.''_

 _Cassie nodded right as the doorbell rang, " well wish me luck,'' she said walking out of the room._

 _: End of clip_

" So this is helping us with nothing,'' Veronica groaned falling back against the couch.

Kevin nodded in agreement, " Why is all of this important?''

" It's building. We need to know all the facts before we find out what happened,'' Jughead explained to us.

Betty sighs, " my question is why we haven't seen our grandparents?''

 _Video Clip:_

 _Cass walked down the steps of her bestfriends house. She jumped down the last step right as there was a knock on the door. She sighed and went to open it._

 _" Hey Freddie,'' she startling the brunette in front of her._

 _He looked at her and went speechless, " Cass. Wow,'' he said causing a blush to form on cheeks, " you ready to leave?''_

 _" Yeah, yes.'' she said closing the door._

 _: End of Clip_

" Is that the end?'' Archie asked confused.

I shook my head, " it... it can't be.'' There was no way my mom would end a video like that.

" Let's just keep watching,'' Jones replied to both of us.

Cassie's POV:

I sip my milkshake slowly trying to think of what to say. We have been here almost our whole break and right it was filled with silence.

'' Fred, I know I'm gonna sound like a horrible person,'' I explained to him setting the glass cup down.

He sighed, " humanly impossible,'' Freddie retorted.

" I just wanted know why. Why did it happen?'' I asked pleadingly.

Fred's rubbed his before he answered, " we were alone and she kissed me,'' he explained to me, " I didn't kiss her back at first because I didn't know what was happening.''

" It's not your fault,'' I said grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze, " It was just Ali begin Ali. Trying to take everything from me.''


End file.
